


Inconvenient Confrontation

by Anonymous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Bubble Bath, F/F, Feelings Realization, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sexuality Crisis, Situational Humiliation, Sleepovers, Underage Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Adora accidentally finds Glimmer taking a bath. Uninvited feelings arise.





	Inconvenient Confrontation

Simmer was d boing a bathe when Adora walked insode the bathiroom.

"What are you doing" Simmer said but she thought that was too much excited sounding and she cuoldnt have Adofa thinking Simmers had a crushes on her "you dumb slut"

"I'm sorry Oh my god where are you clothe"

"I am in the bathe tub" Simmer yelled angrily at her but also sexy a little bit

"Oh hahaha" Adora convulsed aggressively "sorry"

"Are you going to leave now" Simmer startles herself

"um Do you want me to" Dora said which is kind of creepsy becase you supposed to scram when you open door on undressed peeplo

(Simmer is a real life Marmaid in this I forgot to mentioned that)

Flipping her tail lustily Simmers aid "You can staying if you wfant Like I'm not your mom Adora"

"No I will skedaddle" Adore respoundes and then she wooshed with her magic Sheera powers

"Ok" Simmer said with seductive tears. She was alot too nervouse to makking sex on Addria so she dodent becuse Merdaid People and Steps Walking People can't never love eachother becuse thats FORBIDDEN

**Author's Note:**

> oops my hand slipped ✊😔


End file.
